Just a Little Peek
by ThisisPorky
Summary: While in the shower, he leaves the door cracked open and the shower curtain open just that little bit. And when Heavy see's this body covered in thick steam while also having fantastic abs - something he has seen before from Medic and has been craving to see again -,Heavy just can't seem to find the time to look away.


Heavy hadn't meant to do it. He was just walking past the shower room with the slightly cracked open door to his right side when he saw the steamy view through the small amount of space available. A body caked in steam, with warm water and soapy studs running over the exposed skin, those perfect abs showing in all their glory. It was like something out of those weird "_cartoons_"; the steam was so thick that nothing could be seen through it, and it was covering the mans bits and face, only allowing the view of their abs and stomach to be shown to the person watching, or "spying" on them. The arms were raised, indicating that the person was washing their hair. But the Russian had a good idea on who he was watching.

The first and last time the Russian bear had seen the Medic's exposed chest was on a hot day. A very hot day, where the ripples touched the golden sand with its burning fury, sending everything it touched into, what seemed the fiery pit of hell on earth. It scorched across the field, sending everything in its path into a hot blaze, and it even got that bad that sometimes, while battling, people had to let go of their weapons because of how hot the metal had gotten and the fact that it was burning their skin off.

That day, Heavy had a bit of the sniffles. So he went to his favorite Doctor for some advice on what to do. Once he entered the seemingly empty room, with only the German's white doves to keep him company, he realized that it had air conditioning. A good relief from the brain-sickeningly hot weather outside, taking the time to sniff back up the stuff in his nose and cool off before he encounted the dove-lover. He was like a water fountain, and grabbing a tissue from the box just via his left on the cluttered desk of pens and stacked paper, he knew he couldn't let Medic see him like this. What would he think? He would see the man after this, and then go have a long and cold shower. Yeah, that sounded swell.

'Hello? Vho is there?' Came the lovely, heavily accented accent of the German, and gentle clicks of boats echoed around the place, slowly getting closer to where Heavy was seated.

'Oh, Doktor, I ju-...' His speech was cut off once his eyes connected with him. No, not where his eyes were, what was being exposed from him. It was like a shine - a shine of wonderfulness and something else, something the Heavy couldn't quite put his finger on. It was like a heaven send, to see so much skin exposed on a man who usually kept well covered up. His jaw dropped when the sight drew closer, and he was finding it hard not to look away.

Well, there he was in all his glory, with his tie missing as well as his ever-so-free lab coat. His white shirt was also gone from his body, showing something the bear never thought he'd see. In a million years.

Medics chest was exposed. Like, fully. No pieces of cloth was covering his peachy skin, only showing off his fantastic abs. Six of them. Not the strongest he'd ever seen, but they were still amazing for someone who ran around healing everyone with their "leetle gun". To think that something like this was hidden behind all that cloth was something the Heavy had never dreamed of. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the German was just stood staring at him, or the fact that his nose was beginning to run, or that he felt himself sweating nervously again.

Not until he felt a sharp pain, like a needle prick, puncture his skin, making him snap out of the gaze and back to reality. In his view, he saw no Medic, just empty space. 'Herr, Heavy, I have given you a shot. Just to help vith 'ze hayfever.'

'...O-oh...thank you, Doktor...'

It was hard to maintain eye contact when all his eyes wanted to do was to drop and continue staring at the mans body. But as time ticked on, he realized he had to leave without the impression he was a freak or something. So he took his leave, sweating like a nervous pig and hurrying back to his room before Medic could take the time and realizes he wasn't sitting in his bay no more and stepping out of the place, all the while calling to him "_herr, Heavy! Have a sandvich for your bravery of 'ze shots!_".

And now, here he was. Sneaking in a little peek while the man with the perfect abs - whom he'd been secretly craving to see again for all this time- was taking a wash. Sure, the body looked a little less bulkier and built-up from a distance (and he also looked a little smaller from this view), but he was sure - no, certain - that this was the Doctor. So many times he tried to look away - tried to prey his eyes from the sight and go back to his room, but he just couldn't. It was too entertaining to watch; the gentle swinging motion; the slowly moving arms; the water running freely over his skin...

Man, he should have pulled the shower curtain further down.

The shower room was filled with nine cubical's, all with their own shower curtain to hide themselves away while they bathed off the blood from their enemies and the soot from both the Solly's and Demo's near-by explosions. But it was obvious that Medic hadn't decided to cover himself up, leaving himself exposed for the whole base to see if they wanted. It was 11 at night, though, a time when most - if not all - classes retreated to their rooms for the night That, or some were invited to someone else's room for a game of cards and a drink while the others turned in for the night.

Time slowly ticked on. The steam was still covering most of the sight, apart from the real deal right in the middle, which was the only thing the bear was watching with curious eyes. Sure, he himself had a six-pack. Sure, his abs were a lot strongly built. It was understandable; he DID carry about a seemingly 2 ton Mini-gun around almost everywhere he went. Not so much off the field, but on it, it was his main weapon, which, of course, everyone knows about. He also had a lot heavier guns back in his room which he sometimes used every now and then. Building muscle was bound to happen if you always carried those things around with you. But seeing it on someone else was a rather nice change. To him, anyway.

Suddenly, the water was cut off. A long, light sigh was heard before the whoosh of the curtains, and instantly, the lumbering bear hid behind the door. If he got caught out now, his head would be on a spike. Hell, if anyone peeked at him while he was in the shower from behind the door, he would knock seven ounces of sense into their little heads and tell them to "go avay and not look at naked Heavy again, and only do if vant to die", and watch as they scurried off in a flight of fear and whatever else they felt while watching him bathe.

Dripping noises echoed around the room before another sigh escaped the mans lungs, and when he peeked past the door again, he saw the mans lower part wrapped up in a white towel while checking himself out in the mirror. Well, not that Heavy could see that; he could only guess. He still couldn't see the person's face, and now that the steam had cleared, he was slowly drawing nearer and nearer to the fact that it wasn't the person he so badly wanted it to be, only making dread fill him up.

A full two minuets slowly flew by, and Heavy was growing more impatient as the time ticked on. So badly he wanted to see the face to which the body belonged to, so badly did he want to just march in there, pretend that he'd forgotten something and see who it was. If it was the Medic he would stay a few extra minuets before leaving, a butterfly-like feeling buzzing in the pit of his stomach and a large smile across his chubby face. If not, he would just swiftly apologize, run back to his room, and think about how he spy'd on someone while thinking it was someone else, all the while almost drowning in a huge puddle of weird and funny emotions.

'Herr, Heav-'

'WHAAA!'

The bear spun around on his heel, facing the person with his paws raised to karate chop whoever it was who dared disturb him from sudden fright. But all of his fight and shock so suddenly drained from him when he saw the Medic's un-gloved hands rise in a protective way, something being muttered from his foreign tongue as he took a sudden step back, leaving him suddenly deflated and motionless for a second as he stared at the man before him. His jaw dropped, and if it could, it would detach and fall to the floor, and his eyes were as wide as plates - any wider and they would certainly pop out and roll away.

'D-Doktor...?'

'J-ja! ...Vhat is vrong? Is someone in 'zhere? Have you forgotten something again? I can go in 'zhere if you like, and get it for you...'

He'd been watching someone else. Heavy had been watching someone else shower while, all this time, Medic hadn't even been in there to begin with. He felt his heart sink. A few blinks later, he just tugged a small smile at the corners of his lips.

'No, leetle Doktor. I just-'

'Yo, whats all the commotion out 'ere?'

At that moment, the Scout stuck his head out of the door way, with a white towel tied around his head as well as one hanging onto his skinny waist. Water continued to drip from his chin and hands, which spilled all over the slightly grey floors at the pairs feet. A brow was raised as he watched the smile from Heavy's lips drop, and his eyes to go ever more wider. The beady things slowly averted to the boys skinny stomach, to which he saw a weak "six pack", as the American's called it, face him. It was a lot less bulkier and built up than both Medic and Heavy's own, but they still stood out in their own aura.

_And all this time he thought he was watching the German..._

'Uh...Heavy? Ya alright?'

'Herr Heavy?'

He blinked. He snapped himself out of the trance and shuck his head a little. The Boston bunny and German dove just blinked as they watched the Russian bear before them shift in an uncomfortable manner.

'I...sorry...I must go...' Heavy did a gentle nodding and hurried off. Not so much running or really jogging, but doing the best "_I'm speed-walking but also not speed-walking so I don't look suspicious or try to draw attention_" walk he could. Medic and Scout watched on, a brow cocking on both of their faces as he turned a corner and disappeared from their line of sight in a swift action, a few thunders steps heard before the opening and closing of a door.

'Vell...'zat was vierd...'

'Yeah, it was... Yo, you wanna use the bathroom?'

'Nien, I vas just collecting something.'

'k. Night, Doc.'

'Night, herr, Scout.'

The two said their goodbyes before going about their business, while Heavy was left the whole night to hold his knees close to his belly while thinking about what he had just done.

Staring at someone who he _thought_ was someone else shower for a full half-an-hour was slowly - and, rather painfully - sinking into his mind.

And it was an action he couldn't erase.

* * *

_**wee i did this in liek 5 minuets and while listening to a mix of lavender town, silent hill and game grumps music so sorry if it's bad and heuehueheueheueuuhuehu did i ever tell u this was my ot3. no? WELL NOW U NO JDVBSJG**_


End file.
